WWE Heroes: The New Blood Ending
by Slim Gohan
Summary: : Remember the WWE Heroes comics? The Rise of the Firstborn? Certain Superstars are mad that they were not invited to the chaos. In the end, they may be the WWE's only hope for survival...


WWE Heroes: The New Blood Ending

By SG

Summary: Remember the WWE Heroes comics? The Rise of the Firstborn? Certain Superstars are mad that they were not invited to the chaos. They may be the WWE's only hope…

**DISCLAIMER: WWE Heroes is owned by WWE and Titan Publishing**.

A/N: I've had this idea for a long time after reading the first few comics. I thought these comics were kind of ridiculous and not that well written, with the whole supernatural aspect, and the Firstborn and his brother the Shadow King, and all that. Plus, I was kind of put off by the fact that they forgot a bunch of the newer Superstars. Plus, I'm updating certain wrestlers, and taking liberty with some storylines, both old and new, and such. It's a vanity project. I hope you enjoy.

Oh, and for the record, Brother Josiah, the Shadow King, and the evil terrorist organization are the bad guys.

Google the WWE Heroes comics if you're still unsure. They're worth a laugh.

* * *

The Followers of the Shadow King are a secretive cult. Led by Brother Josiah, their goal was twofold: find the mythical Firstborn, and summon his Brother, the Shadow King. In doing so, the King and his minions would rule over all humanity. They had a lead that the Firstborn was a current WWE Superstar, and as such, they planned a hostile takeover. Not a corporate one…no, that would take too much time and not meet their ends. Their takeover would be a violent one.

Their plan was a horribly effective.

Now, Vince McMahon was knocked out at the feet of Brother Josiah.

Triple H, The Big Show, Kane, and the Undertaker were taken out by these terrorists.

John Cena, Randy Orton, and Rey Mysterio were fighting with every ounce of their beings, however they were being quickly overwhelmed by the minions of Josiah and the Shadow King.

Edge and Chris Jericho had turned their backs on the WWE, siding with the Shadow King. And what was their reward for their treachery? Mystical powers, which allowed them to war on an astral plane.

It almost seemed hopeless when Shawn Michaels seemed to join Jericho and Edge, however HBK used his new astral powers to defend his fellow WWE Superstars.

Still, the combined efforts of Edge, Jericho, and Brother Josiah were overwhelming him.

All seemed hopeless.

The building was surrounded. There was no way out. The Shadow King would be summoned, and as such, the end of the WWE…and possibly the world, as they knew it.

Josiah laughed. "Foolish wrestlers. To think you could stop destiny? Now watch, as your only savior, Shawn Michaels is put to rest!"

In his manic state, Josiah failed to notice subordinates, on both the north and south entrances of the arena trying to get his attention on his walkie talkie….

"Brother Josiah, we…have…intruders….and they are….taking us ou-….. *CRASH*"

* * *

_***NORTH SIDE***_

"I THOUGHT WE ACCOUNTED FOR ALL OF THE WRESTLERS! HOW DID WE MISS EIGHT GUYS?" Unfortunately, he never received an answer. He was clotheslined by the most massive member of this gang. His comrade that he asked was quickly silenced by a punch in the face by a man with a bandanna over his mouth.

Elsewhere, another terrorist was being beaten with a travel Starbucks coffee mug. Another, attacked by a man with strange hair. Another was dispatched by a man who was flying all over the place. Two were taken out by a ginger swinging a guitar. A few of the terrorists were knocked out by a smaller man kicking them in the head.

Organizing this attack was a tall man with slicked back hair. He was wearing an evil smile as his group utterly demolished these terrorists.

"This business only has room for one group of renegades. The Winds of Change are blowing, and they won't be stopped by people like you." A minion tried to attack this man from behind, but it ended in failure. He was caught, and swung along before being dropped on his back.

Once the carnage ended, and there were no enemies left to fight, the group came together. The man with the coffee mug looked to their leader.

"So Wade, what's next?"

"What else, David? Let's go ringside, and destroy whoever is in our way. Gentlemen, let's go."

The Nexus then begun their war march to the ring

* * *

_***SOUTH SIDE***_

"WHY ISN'T BROTHER JOSIAH ANSWERING US?" A Brogue Kick to the face made sure he was not answered.

"JUST FIGHT BACK!" one of Josiah's minions yelled to rally the remaining troops, but this attempt also failed. He was taken out by an errant high knee, then a bulldog.

"Well, that may be hard, being that you're out cold. Now, if you actually went to college and didn't fall in with a pathetic evil cult-wannabe, you wouldn't be in this position, like a bitch. PIPE BOMB."

"Pipe Bomb? Really? Really? That totally isn't awesome." Another man said, as he was dodging haymakers from another masked goon. This man quickly grew tired of proving how much better he was, and countered into a Skull Crushing Finale.

Elsewhere, another terrorist just got enziguried, while another terrorist had an announcer on his back trying to choke him out.

"This is…far to un-elegant for me to be involved with. Still, I won't allow you fools to ruin…MY DESTINY. *WINK*"

"Damn it Alberto, why do you have to always go on about….hold on a moment…" A Killswitch was dropped, and attention was then placed back on Alberto Del Rio. "…your destiny? Didn't I drop your ass off of a ladder?"

Alberto Del Rio shot Christian a nasty look. "A temporary setback."

Elsewhere, a man was silently moving quickly around two or three, and took them out in a flash. He then pointed at them in a threatening way, for no reason.

"If you're done messing around Fellas, why don't you help us finish up here?" Sheamus nailed another guy with a double-axe handle.

"Nah, don't bother. They're done." CM Punk dropped the final guy with the GTS.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you…perros…."

"Just shut up, Alberto. The quicker we're done here, the quicker you can go on rambling about how you're the number one contender and your destiny, and what not."

Del Rio shot Christian a nasty look. "Just do your job, Christian."

The Awesome One smirked as he grabbed his coat, ready to storm the ring. "Don't get in my way."

"Shut up, Miz, and stay unseen until it's time. Goes for the rest of you, too." Punk said, as he and his motley group started making their way into ringside.

* * *

While all of this was happening, Triple H surprised Josiah by attacking him, and revealed himself to be the Firstborn. However, it was too little, too late. The Shadow King, Thrune, was summoned.

The Firstborn and the Shadow King squared off, but it Triple H was just outnumbered. Shawn Michaels, the only ally who was able to fight on the astral plane was finally overcome. The only WWE Superstar still loyal that was still fighting was the Undertaker, but even he was being overwhelmed. Thrune had the minions, Josiah and his mystical abilities, and Edge and Jericho in his back pocket.

Triple H was being attacked on all sides, with his ultra-powerful brother leading the charge and assaulting him from all angles.

Only a miracle could save him now…

* * *

Brother Josiah was laughing manically. His lord was summoned, and no one could stop him now…

*Brother…Josiah…."

He stopped for a moment, and grabbed his walkie.

"Make it quick. I'm busy."

"We've….been compromised…"

His eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean…"compromised?"

"8 men…in black and yellow shirts…" that was all the member could manage as he finally passed out. Josiah was confused. "Black and yellow shirts? What could that mean…"

He trailed off as he started looking around. There was a man with a mask, with a black and yellow shirt standing by the barricade. There were a few more making their way down the stairs. A few by the announcer chairs. Seven he could see, blending in.

"Wasn't there…"

A voice from behind him answered the question.

"Eight."

Josiah turned around into the angry gaze of the leader of the Nexus.

"Hello, whoever you are. My name is Wade Barrett, and you and your…cult are in the way of our mission here in WWE."

Josiah was startled, but quickly regained composure.

"Wade Barrett, you said? You…were not on the roster we had scouted…still, I sense you are much like Chris Jericho and Edge. Why don't you join us? Your desires can be fulfilled…"

Wade answered by punching Josiah in the face, and sent him spiraling to the ground.

"My desire is to destroy this company with my cohorts, and remake it in our image. If you destroy it before we can make our change, then all of our planning and effort is in vain. You are in our way, and now, it's time for you to see what happens when you cross the Nexus."

Wade Barrett nodded. It was go time. The Nexus jumped over the rails and barricades and started attacking the groups of minions.

Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater were diving onto them, while David Otunga and Skip Sheffield were using raw power (and coffee) to attack others. Darren Young and Michael Tarver were throwing jabs and haymakers at other minions, and Daniel Bryan was kicking members in the head, and yelling about how they were not better than him.

And while the Nexus grabbed their attention, the Undertaker was able to make a bit of a comeback as well.

Wade Barrett and Josiah started dueling. Josiah tried to use his mystical abilities, but Wade would just counter by kicking him in the face.

"Can't use that nonsense if you can't speak, right?"

Josiah growled, and lunged at Wade.

Wade countered with a Bull Hammer, right in Josiah's face.

"Boom."

* * *

Edge and Jericho noticed the Nexus getting involved. However, helping keep down a mystically powered Triple H was slightly more important, at that moment.

With them, Thrune was dominating his brother.

However, this was only temporary. Since everyone was focused on the Nexus, the Undertaker, and Triple H, no one noticed the other group of Superstars who were waiting for their chance to enter the fray.

Edge and Chris Jericho really should have been paying more attention.

Edge turned around…right into a spear.

Before doubling over in pain, Edge looked at his assailant. He was shocked.

"Christian?"

"Come on, Edge. Siding with the evil terrorist cult? You're smarter than that."

Jericho couldn't intervene, as he had problems of his own.

"Punk."

"Chris."

"Nice superpowers."

Jericho made a smug look. "Sadly, you don't have them…Punk. So, I'm going to use them to take you out, and prove, once and for all, that I'm the best in the world at what I do."

However, before he could command his familiar to attack CM Punk, Jericho was kicked square in the genitals from behind. He tried to turn around, but his arms were lifted over his head. Punk took the opportunity to give him a roundhouse kick, before Miz dropped him face first to the mat with a Skull-Crushing Finale.

"See, it's amazing what you can actually do once you work together with people, Miz."

"I've won more Tag Titles than you. Just proves that I'm more…"

"Don't say it. Mind taking out those goons rushing the ring?"

"If you don't mind taking out those goons rushing the ring."

Punk and Miz then ran in opposite directions, and each dove over the top rope, taking out a group of the terrorists.

* * *

Despite the setbacks, Thrune was easily dominating Triple H.

"Is this it, brother? The extent of your power? Am I witnessing the last gasp of the King of Kings? Pathetic."

He picked up Triple H, and was preparing to deliver the final blow, when he was interrupted by a voice.

"You know…_perro_…he may be your brother, but he…" he stopped speaking to shoot off a dirty look, "…he isn't much of a challenge. He's a part timer, past his prime. If you want a challenge, you should be looking to Alberto Del Rio."

Thrune did not look amused.

"I have waited centuries for revenge, and I'm being interrupted by a feeble man who is too arrogant for his own good?" He dropped Triple H. "Once I am done with you, then…."

"…FELLA!"

Thrune turned around to see the yell, but caught a Brouge Kick instead. He went down hard.

"Bertie, fantastic distraction, Fella."

"Like I need your praise, Sheamus."

"Instead of focusing on me, do you mind putting the other Triple H into your Cross Armbreaker, fella? I didn't knock him out, I just made him mad."

Del Rio forwent another snide comment, and put Thrune into the Cross Armbreaker, and wrenched a far back as he possibly could. Thrune, despite Alberto trying to tear his arm right off, was attempting to stand up…and was seemingly more annoyed than in pain.

"Is this your best shot, brother? Backup? PATHETIC. I will end this pitiful insurrection, and take my rightful place!" Sheamus decided to insert himself into the equation once more with a full powered Brouge Kick, which brought the Shadow King down to one knee. Another Brouge put him on his back once again, where Del Rio was able to put even more pressure on the arm.

Triple H, the Firstborn, was finally able to come to. While Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio had his brother on the ropes, he rolled over the apron, and reached under the ring. After some searching, he pulled out his sledgehammer.

Still, Thrune was not out.

Even quicker than last time, he made it back up to one knee. Sheamus went for another Brouge, but the Shadow King used Alberto Del Rio to block. With Del Rio off of his arm, Thrune made it back to his feet. However, before he could threaten or make a move, he was hit in the head from four different directions.

CM Punk kicked him in the head one way.

Miz straight kicked him in the head from behind.

Wade Barrett booted him in the head opposite from Punk.

The Undertaker booted him in the head opposite Miz.

Triple H walked over to deliver the final blow. "I'm sorry brother, but this is how it ends."

The Shadow King smiled. "I'll be back…and I'll have my revenge, Hunter."

The Firstborn nailed his brother right in the face with a Sledgehammer. Passed out, the Shadow King faded out from the current reality.

Triple H looked at his unexpected allies.

"I never expected you guys to learn this secret I had. He was my burden to bear…"

Wade Barrett spoke first. "I don't care what your secret is. The fact is he was first, and you're next. The winds of change are blowing, Triple H. The future is now."

Wade motioned to the rest of the Nexus, and they retreated to the back.

Triple H turned his attention to the Undertaker, CM Punk, Sheamus, Christian, Miz, and Alberto Del Rio.

"Some of you I expected, some…not so much. Still, I want to thank you for your help today." He paused for a second. "I may have to leave for a while, to handle all of this business with Thrune. To make sure he doesn't come back. Could all of you keep this…all of this…a secret. Can I trust all of you?"

Surprisingly, no one had an issue. Not even Del Rio. Punk noticed.

"Not even you, Alberto?"

"If Triple H is out of the picture, it is one less person in my way for the World Title. There is no issue here."

Miz piped up. "Same here. For another shot at glory, what's keeping a little secret?"

In the midst of the resolution and conversation, no one noticed Josiah escape...

* * *

Josiah was running away up the stands, hastily playing with a remote detonator.

"It doesn't matter if they stop me now. I will set off this bomb, and destroy them all. Then I will bring back my lord, the Shadow King!" He pressed a button. "And now it will…"

"Explode? I'm sorry. My associate and I took care of your little bomb."

Josiah looked stunned.

"Paul Heyman? Why would you…?"

"You see, if you blew this place up. Than my associate here would not be able to, and his words, completely destroy the WWE as you know it. For all the McMahon's have done to me, and to the great sport of professional wrestling, I believe they deserve it. So, making them…explode…is not in the cards."

Josiah sneered. "You look alone to me Paul."

"That's because you haven't been aware of your surroundings. It has been a trend for your group today. Anyway, he's behind you."

Before Josiah could turn around, he was met with a swift kick to his testicles. He hunched over, but before hitting the ground, he was turned around, and cluched, and then Package Piledriven into the concrete floor.

"Very nice work, if I do say so myself."

The associate threw Josiah off of him, causing his body to crumple down the stairs. The man then moved over to a chair, and started lounging in it.

"You know, "he begun in his heavy French-Canadian accent, "in my previous company, they took the focus off of wrestling. Began favoring certain guys, and forcing out those who didn't fit their image. I decided I would either end that company, and/or remake it into my image. I've done both things. That company now has a focus on professional wrestling."

The man sneered at the sight in the ring.

"Now look at this place. Everything that was wrong with ROH, plus this mystical powers crap? There's no focus on wrestling here. There's no focus on story, here. There is no focus on talent…just this."

The man looked at Paul Heyman.

"That will all change. I will do what I did in Ring of Honor."

Paul Heyman smiled his his newest client continued.

"I will win the WWE Championship. There, I will remake this place in my image…."

He grinned a very sinister grin.

"…or I will burn it to the ground."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
